Aqua Spies
by Mat49324
Summary: ONESHOT (Requested by dumas). The spies have had a hectic week between missions and responsibilities at Mali-U, but it's not over yet when Jerry summons the five once again. Mission? No - aquatic training. Specifically, it's a one-mile swim back to the shores of the Mali-U Beach. Will the five spies be up for the training? Read and find out. Enjoy. Credit jettmanas for the cover.


(Well, people, I have returned for another one-shot of _Totally Spies_. This one comes as a "request" from **stephdumas**, who DM'd me on DeviantArt. At first, it was a request concerning Sam and yoga, but I am no yoga pro honestly. Once again, this will take place with the spies at Mali-U, and I'll be including my Mat character. As mentioned before, my Mat character is NOT a self-insert – a move I regret as a teenager, but I still give myself SOME credit since people liked it. For now, I hope you like this, and extra thanks to **stephdumas** [known as **dumas** here on Fanfiction] for the inspiration.)

**Title:** _Totally Spies!: Aqua Spies_

**Summary:** After back-to-back missions, and other responsibilities at Mali-U, the spies are anxious for a break from everything, only to be WOOHPed again by Jerry. Is it another mission? Read and find out.

**Rating:** K

**Story created:** February 22, 2020

**3:39 PM – Mali-U Campus**

On a Friday afternoon at the Mali-U campus, the five spies were walking around the campus with exhausted looks on their faces. Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, and Mat were heading back to the lounge area to relax for a change, following a major lack of rest time due to missions and other responsibilities around Mali-U.

"Ugh," Alex groaned. "I need some _serious_ recharging A-S-A-NOW!"

"Totally!" Clover exclaimed. "We should REALLY pressure Jerry into an extended vacation from WOOHP after the week we've all had!"

"Well, some of us haven't had half the loads this week," Sam deduced. "But, yeah, agreed. I'm _SOOO_ in need of the weekend for nothing but relaxation."

"We HAVE had back-to-back missions," Britney recapped.

"Five in total going back to Monday," Mat added. "And I had two online assignments due by the end of yesterday – both submitted two hours before the closing time, thank goodness."

"And I had two shifts at the Mali-U Café – one on Monday, and the other on Tuesday," Alex told the group.

"Same," said Clover. "My shifts were Wednesday and Thursday, too – closing."

"Plus I had an advanced physics exam myself," Sam added. "Hopefully I can salvage a good grade despite the lack of study time."

"Hey, Sammy, if that were me under those circumstances, I'd be happy with a 70 as a score," Mat quipped.

"That's you, Mat," Sam replied. "Because _you_ have lower standards for satisfaction than I do; I'm pretty confident I'll end up with an 80 or 90 though."

"Hey, I have to find some way to relieve the pressure, eh?" Mat retorted. "And let me be the first to say that I won't doubt your prediction, babe. And if you still pull off a perfect 100, I'll buy you lunch myself."

Sam oohed at that. "You're on, hon!"

"You're doubting Sam now, Mat?" Clover asked with a sneer. "Wow... never thought I'd see that happen."

"No way, Clover," Mat answered. "I haven't doubted you girls _even once_ on the missions after all."

"Anyway, should we wrap up the school week down on the beach?" Alex suggested.

"Save that for Saturday, Alex," Clover answered. "After back-to-back missions in scorching temperatures, my hair is _totally_ due for some shade!"

"I'm in the same boat as Mat though," Britney stated. "Besides the back-to-back missions he mentioned, I've had assignments due myself every day this week."

"Lucky thing we're all not in athletics," Mat remarked. "Otherwise, we'd be close to dropping dead from exhaustion."

"You can say that again," Alex stated, rolling her eyes.

"I say we just go back to the penthouse for the rest of today," Sam replied. "And maybe go down to the Mali-U Beach over the weekend as Clover suggested."

"Sounds like a plan, Sammy," Alex remarked.

"We'll come, too," said Mat and Britney.

**4:21 PM – Spies' Penthouse**

The five friends set their packs down and plopped on the couch while Clover put on the TV.

"Hey, girls, I got a bit of news to share," Mat stated. "I'll be going back home next weekend."

That especially got Sam's attention. Mat immediately noticed this.

"You're heading home?" Alex asked.

"Just for the weekend," said Mat. "So don't fret, Sam; I talked to Jerry and he's agreed to drop me off and pick me up."

Sam grinned that this wasn't the end of their relationship, and the two shared a kiss upon that. After the remaining spies smiled upon Mat's news, the group of friends heard a few beeps, and Jerry flash on their TV screen.

"Good afternoon, spies," Jerry greeted.

"Ugh, Jerry, you are _THE LAST_ person I wanna see at least!" Clover groaned.

"Yeah, we've had a LO-ONG week in case ya didn't know!" Alex groaned, too.

"I understand, spies," stated Jerry. "But this is one announcement that I'm afraid cannot wait."

With that, his visage shut off.

"What does _HE_ want now?" Clover complained.

Before long, the friends were sucked up to the WOOHP jet that hovered directly over their penthouse.

"Apparently, 'R & R' is something Jerry doesn't do much of!" Sam screamed.

"No," Mat quipped.

The five were seated in front of Jerry.

"Ugh, what do we got this time, Jer?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna get time to relax and recharge our batteries," Sam stated.

"Actually, Sam," Jerry stated. "Contrary to what you said during my WOOHPing, you can call this a way to recharge, too."

The five spies were confused.

"There are no villains to stop this time, girls," continued Jerry. "And Mat..." He then brought the WOOHP jet to a stop.

"Hel-lo, if there's no villain to stop, why are we summoned again?!" Clover complained.

"The reason is simple," Jerry replied. "Extra aquatic training."

"AQUATIC TRAINING?!" The spy friends exclaimed.

"After the week _we've_ had... totally _NOT_ happening!" Clover proclaimed.

"Maybe I can make you five feel better," Jerry smugly replied. "No tricks, no crazy stunts, and no proving resilience from before."

"Could you be a little more specific, Jer?" Sam requested.

"But of course," Jerry answered. "You five just have to swim from here back to the Mali-U Beach."

"That's all?" Britney asked.

"That's all," Jerry repeated. "You five are exactly one mile off from the shoreline."

"But, Jer," Alex spoke up. "Didn't you consider the possibility of sharks or whatnot?"

"I've done my homework, Alex," Jerry answered. "The waters are just right, and according to my current scan, there are no signs of sharks anywhere."

"Seems kinda easy on paper," Mat commented.

"I guess I can put some extra nerves from the dolphin mission to rest, too," Alex quipped in agreement with Mat. (A/N: Remember season 4's "Alex Gets Schooled"?)

"True there," Sam remarked.

"And we _could_ treat this as somewhat of a hangout courtesy of Jerry, too," Mat spoke up. "All of a sudden, I feel like Jeremy McGrath away from the Supercross tracks back in the day."

The girls seemed to be in agreement, and rolled their eyes at another Supercross reference from Mat.

"That's a creative way to put that, Mat," Jerry remarked.

"Okay, Jer," Sam announced. "We accept. A few gadgets and we can maybe beat you back to shore."

"Actually, Sam," Jerry spoke up. "No gadgets are assigned this time, but if you want, I will allow one wardrobe change before I ask you to turn in your X-Powders, and your DS, Mat."

"Old school much?" Clover remarked in surprise.

"As I said earlier, no tricks," Jerry replied, giving the spies his word.

The spies eventually complied and used their devices to change to their swimsuits.

For Sam, her wardrobe change to her green one-piece backless swimsuit that showed her curves was a far cry from the green blouse and blue jeans she had on prior.

As for Clover, she sported her white one-piece and red floral mesh; it was a big difference from the blue t-shirt and shorts she was wearing before.

In terms of Alex, the yellow two-piece swimsuit she wore was a far cry from the yellow crop top and slacks she had on prior.

Britney had gone from her blue tee and jeans to a blue bikini – a big difference herself.

And as for Mat, the swimshorts he wore were a far cry from the black pants and black and white 2009 throwback motocross shirt that read "Dungey 10" on the back to signify current 4-time Supercross champ, Ryan Dungey.

"We're ready, Jer," Sam stated as the five spies handed their devices to Jerry.

"I'll monitor your progress from the sky just to make sure you're kept safe," Jerry assured as he opened up the side door.

"Cool, we're jumping out!" Alex exclaimed.

"As I said earlier," Mat stated. "I feel like Jeremy McGrath away from the Supercross tracks back in the day."

Jerry briefly put the plane on autopilot to see his five spies out. "Happy swimming..."

"Thanks, Jer," the 5 spies replied in unison.

One by one, the spies filed out. Clover led the way. Britney, Alex, Sam, and Mat came next in that order. After Mat splashed in, Jerry flew off to monitor the spies' safety from nearby.

"Well, I hope those years on the Bev High swim team will pay off for me," Alex stated.

"For _all of us_," Clover corrected.

"Well, swimming spies," Sam quipped. "Let's ace this test and go back to the penthouse for some much needed R&R of our own!"

With that, the five spies began their mile-long swim back to the shores of the Mali-U Beach.

The five spies were swimming like they were triathletes in a way.

"I have to say this is a nice workout we're getting," Mat commented.

"I was going to say that, too, Mat," Alex stated.

The spies kept their paces up since it wasn't a race. They could see the WOOHP jet on the side and Jerry monitoring their safety. During their swim, Britney felt a swirling motion around her stomach, which got her attention. "What the—"

"What's up, Brit?" Clover asked.

"I don't know," Britney remarked. "I..."

Before long, a dolphin appeared from underneath her; the same thing happened to Alex next.

"Oh wow, talk about past experiences," Alex quipped as the dolphins started swimming away with her and Britney on two of them.

"No fair, Alex!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't intend this!" Alex exclaimed.

"Same," Britney quipped.

The two jumped off the dolphins that were swimming away from the group of friends – to their right.

"Well, hopefully that's the only interruption," Sam stated. "We got a swim to finish."

As soon as the spies were about 45 yards away from shore, Mat was the next to hear a noise and feel themselves being raised up and down once. "I think we must be close," he remarked to the girls.

"Yeah, I can see the shoreline," Sam quipped. "Just a little more, spies!"

After coming within 30 yards, Alex looked behind and gave an "Aaahh!"

"What's the matter, Alex?" asked Sam as the group of five came to a stop.

The five saw it was an incoming wave.

"Oh my goodness!" Mat exclaimed.

"Normally, I'd say it doesn't matter since we're already wet," Sam stated.

"And we don't have gadgets!" Clover exclaimed. "There's _no way_ we can outswim it!"

"We've _gotta try!_" Sam shouted.

With that, the five spies started to swim as fast as they could; unfortunately, it was no use after five minutes.

"Here it comes!" Sam screamed.

The five screamed as the wave swallowed them up.

Alex was first to pop up from underwater. Sam came next, then Mat, Clover, and Britney.

"Well, that turned out better than I thought," Clover commented.

"I'll say," Mat replied.

"Well, we dodged a bullet indeed," Sam quipped. "Come on, guys, the shoreline is only 25 yards away."

"Right behind ya, Sammy," Alex remarked.

The five spies finished their swim. No more surprises came upon them.

**6:49 PM – Mali-U Beach**

The five spies successfully made it to waist-deep water and were able to wade out of the ocean, soaked to the marrow.

"Did it!" Sam wheezed.

"What a workout!" Mat exclaimed while catching his breath.

"That's one test I'm very sure we all passed," Britney commented.

"Totally," Clover remarked. "That's one side of training I happened to like."

"Yeah," Alex added. "Finally, all that time on the Bev High swim team paid off for me at least."

"And I finally realized how much longer it took us without using the UPWATIs," Sam quipped.

"Totally – major difference there," Clover remarked.

"Indeed it is, spies," came Jerry's voice. The WOOHP jet was nearby.

"Like clockwork," Mat quipped.

"How'd we do, Jer?" Alex asked.

"There was no time limit, Alex," Jerry explained. "I'm glad to see all five of you super spies made it back safely."

"Don't you mean 'super **swimming** spies' after that, Jer?" Sam giggled.

"You can look at it that way if you like, Sam," Jerry stated. "That's the end of the aquatic training. Congratulations, super spies."

With that, Jerry gave the spy team towels and Mat his throwback motocross shirt from earlier and took off in the WOOHP jet before the spies could ask about their devices being returned.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Sam spoke up. "I say we all get some dinner and go back."

"I totally worked up an appetite after that!" Alex exclaimed in agreement.

"Well, I'll tell ya what," Mat stated. "After the week we've all had, I say we go back, and I'll make spaghetti for all of us."

"Totally!" Clover exclaimed. "Add in a movie and we'll be set!"

The girls were in agreement.

**7:27 PM – Spies' Penthouse**

"That turned out to be pretty fun," Alex stated.

"Fun is hearing one of you suffering adversity," went a nauseating voice that surprised the friends. It was none other than Mandy.

"The 'Losers 5' looked to be MIA from the last dorm party today," Mandy sneered.

"What's it to _you_ anyway?" Clover asked rhetorically. "We don't _have_ to be at _every_ dorm party, but this we didn't hear about."

"Besides, we were doing other duties of our own anyway," Sam explained. "And it's none of your business anyway, Mandy..."

"Duties?" Mandy asked. "Looks like you were spending a day at the beach if you're walking around Mali-U in your bathing suits."

"You COULD say that," Mat stated. "But we're not the ones with muddy feet after all... are we?"

Mandy looked surprised. The other girls gave a smile at Mat's statement. Mandy looked at her boots and Mat's statement checked out. "EEW!" Mandy exclaimed. "MY NEW BOOTS!"

"And we're not the ones who left muddy footprints in the hall, too..." Mat added.

Mandy seethed out of frustration and disappeared before the other students could find out.

The five friends shared a hearty laugh and finished their walk back to their dorm, Sam and Mat holding hands.

"Hey, where do these muddy footprints go?!" The five friends heard a student in their dorm building shout.

"Hey!" Another shouted at the five spies, which made them turn around. "One of you didn't leave these, did you?"

"Nope," Clover answered. "Your answer is right beside you..."

"Mandy the Mali-U Menace," Mat kiddingly added.

The friends laughed as angry students banged on Mandy's door angrily. Clover watched from the sliding door and giggled at how Mandy was trapped like an animal in her dorm room.

"Come on, Clover," Sam stated. "Mat's got his spaghetti cooking right now."

Jerry then popped up on the spies' TV. "Good evening, spies. Just wanted to tell you about your aquatic training results very quickly."

"Well, out with it, Jer," Clover replied.

Alex overheard, as did Sam, and the two came to hear Jerry.

"All five of you passed with flying colors," Jerry stated. "I'm sending you back your X-Powders, and Mat's DS, including an award for each one of you for successfully completing the aquatic training."

With that, the X-Powders and Mat's Nintendo DS were returned along with five WOOHP awards that resembled swim trophies.

"Cool! Thanks, Jer," Alex quipped.

"You're very welcome," Jerry stated. "Happy weekend!" His visage then disappeared.

When Alex told the other spies their devices were returned, they were happy. After Mat finished cooking his spaghetti (with Britney helping out), all five ate their meals wholeheartedly. Understandably, they were hungry after that aquatic training they just went through. Clover played a movie for them all during their dinner, but Mat motioned to the girls for a group high five upon passing their aquatic training.

"Great job, everyone," Mat remarked.

Near the end of the movie, the exhaustion of the week as a whole, and their aquatic training made them fall asleep and thus, beginning their weekend of relaxation.

The End

(Well, that was fun to write. Special thanks to **stephdumas** for the request of this oneshot. I'm looking forward to thinking up the next one to write. Remember, all fics with missions – specifically joint fics w/ **The Blue Time Ranger** – will be with the spies as students at Beverly High while oneshots I write will take place at Mali-U. Thanks for reading and hope to hear some good thoughts. I enjoyed writing this.)


End file.
